Kızıl
Summary Kızıl is a character from Storiverse. An entity known as İblis originated from a realm known as Cehennem, who spend their entire life causing havoc and destruction all around multiverse. As an Iblis, she is incapable of manisfesting herself in "realspace", her form in "realspace" are just a projection of herself, remotely controlled by her true self that resides in Cehennem. Appearance See image Height: 3m Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Kızıl (nickname, true name, if even has any, is unknown) Origin: Storiverse (ExSENNA) Gender: Female Age: Millions of years old Classification: İblis Affiliation: '''Unknown, possibly Cehennem or Herself '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5 and 9; İblis are neither alive or dead, their forms in "realspace" are just a projection of themselves), Regeneration (High; can regenerate from her flames), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Flame Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Durability Negation and Resistance Negation (Her flames capable of burning things that are resistant or immune to be burnt), Regeneration Slowdown (At least Mid-Godly; Her flames slow down the regeneration of those they burn, burned Magnashire completely and he couldn't came back for a week), Existence Erasure (Her flames can erase things from existence), Homing Attack (Her flames can chase down the target in multiverse) Explosion Manipulation (Her flames can explode), Acausality (Type 2; Iblis are singularity and do not present in past or future), Soul Manipulation (Her flames can attack one's soul), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception and Non-Physical Interaction (Her flames can harm incorporeal and abstracts), Aura and Forcefield Creation (Her flames passively acts as a forcefield, as well as aura that burns anything nearby), Reactive Power Level (Grows stronger each time she fights or kills, her flames constantly gets hotter and more devastating), Dimensional Travel (Capable of traveling around multiverse), Resistance to all types of Mind Attacks (Iblis naturally have incredible resistance to mind attacks, also her consciousnes is in cehennem), BFR, Transmutation, Death Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Absorption (Iblis resist being absorbed, her powers and flames also resist it), Resistance NegationResistance Negation and Regeneration Negation, Immunity to flames and Soul Manipulation (As an iblis, she lacks a soul, flames, regardless of their type, add her more power instead of damaging her) Attack Potency: Solar System level '(Fought against multiple armies simultaneously, wiped out many civilizations over the years, can devastate Solar Systems and her power is stated to be at least 500000 times of an Hypernova) her flames bypass durability 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Capable of traveling around universe in few seconds) with '''Immeasurable '''reactions (Briefly fought resurrected Beikan) 'Lifting Strength: Stellar Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level, Universe level 'with forcefields (Her forcefields tanked hits from resurrected Beikan) 'Stamina: Limitless Range: Around 5km with Aura, Interplanetary with her flames, Multiversal+ with Homing Attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Seemingly Animalistic '''but likely at least Gifted (She behaves similar to an animal, roars, never speaks any meaningful words but capable of outsmarting high-ranked Military officers) '''Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: ' '''Notable Losses: ' '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Demons Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Fire Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users